Czas zacząć wszystko od nowa
by Natasha Emily
Summary: Miniaturka o powojennym Severusie. Dość kanonicznie.


_**Czas zacząć wszystko od nowa.**__  
_  
Siedział samotnie w knajpie, a przed nim na stoliku stała do połowy opróżniona szklanka z brandy. Przyszedł się upić. I odstresować. Ale jak zwykle nic z tego nie wyszło.

Rozejrzał się. Lokal zdecydowanie był obskurny i mężczyzna miał nadzieję nie spotkać tu nikogo ze „swoich" sfer. Przy barze siedziało kilku niezbyt przyjemnie wyglądających typów, ale to samo mógłby powiedzieć o sobie. Farba schodziła już ze ścian, ale jej resztki przy nikłym świetle pomieszczenia mieniły się na granatowo. Podłoga była pokryta szarym, brudnym linoleum, na którym widać było wszystkie napoje, które zostały nań kiedyś wylane. Dwie jarzeniówki oświetlały główne pomieszczenie, a w pojedynczych boksach świeciły słabe lampy neonowe.

Do jego stolika dosiadła się jakaś młoda kobieta, ale początkowo obrzucił ją tylko szybkim spojrzeniem i wzrokiem wrócił do swojej szklanki i dłoni, które ją obejmowały, a myślami do przeszłości.

_Ręce mokre od krwi… Pytania, na które nie znał odpowiedzi… Gdzie…? Dlaczego…? Czy mu się udało…? Czekał na jakiś znak, a może na to, żeby go już nie było… Wystarczająco długo musiał przyglądać się dowodowi swoich zbrodni i win… Niech on już zniknie! – błagał. – Potter, rusz tyłek, przecież musisz to zrobić, to twoje zadanie… Ja musiałem swoje wypełnić… Zapłacić za nie… Jak każdy, nie jesteśmy jedyni… To wojna, trzeba walczyć do końca, ze wszystkich sił, byle do końca…_

Nie. Stop. Nie powinien, nie mógł o tym myśleć. Mimo, że większość magicznej społeczności uważała, że nie ma serca, sumienia, stanowczo się mylili. Wyrzuty sumienia to nieodłączna część jego egzystencji odkąd skończył dziewiętnaście lat. Tak długo musiał się z nimi zmagać, że się do nich przyzwyczaił, choć stale odczuwał ich obecność. A ból serca, ból utraty… To coś, dzięki czemu był tym, kim nigdy tak naprawdę nie chciał być. Wrakiem człowieka, bo tylko tak naprawdę można było go określić.

_- Severusie, błagam musisz to zrobić. Wojna wymaga poświęceń, wiem że doskonale zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, ale… __  
__- Albusie, nie tłumacz się. Wymagasz ode mnie tego, od czego chciałem uciec zwracając się do ciebie, ale ty… Chciałeś bezwzględności Śmierciożercy i współczucia „dobrego" w jednej osobie. Doskonałego szpiega, którym przez długi czas byłem, dokładnie wypełniając twoje polecenia. „Chroń Pottera, nie pozwól by ofiara Lily poszła na marne…" Bawiłeś się mną i moimi szczątkowymi uczuciami, tylko tymi jedynymi rzeczami, które mi pozostały… __  
__- Proszę, to bardzo ważne, tylko tak można go pokonać, ocalić ten świat… Wiesz o tym bardzo dobrze. __  
__- To się nazywa manipulacja, Albusie. Ale ja nie mogę już tak dalej… Nie wymagaj tego ode mnie… To już zbyt wiele… Znajdź kogoś innego na moje miejsce… __  
__-Przecież wiesz, że to niemożliwe. Tylko tobie aż tak zaufał, to musisz być ty! __  
__-Nie możesz wymagać ode mnie czegoś takiego! __  
__- Już czas, Severusie. Osiemnaście lat temu obiecałeś mi wszystko, oto czego pragnę w zamian._

Dłonie mocno ściskające brudną szklankę ze złocistym płynem. Jego białe kostki zdradzające, jak wielką siłę w to wkłada.

- Coś się stało? – zapytała nagle nieznajoma. Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią po raz drugi. Patrzyła prosto na jego twarz, nie odwróciła wzroku na widok blizny dzielącej pod skosem jego twarz na dwie części. Ślad po Zaklęciu Tnącym biegnący od prawej skroni, przez brew, zahaczający o kącik prawego oka, poprzez nos i lewy kraniec ust, kończący się na linii szczęki.

Jego sąsiadka miała około dwudziestu lat. Krótkie blond włosy współgrały z dużymi brązowymi oczami, patrzącymi na niego z nieskrywaną ciekawością. Przed nią na stoliku stała wysoka szklanka z jakimś kolorowym drinkiem. A co mi szkodzi? – pomyślał.

- Nie, nic. Po prostu wspomnienia – odparł, starając się brzmieć neutralnie.

- Kim jesteś?

Na język cisnęło mu się wiele odpowiedzi: były nauczyciel Eliksirów w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa – Hogwart… Jej były dyrektor… Ex-Śmierciożerca… Zdrajca… Szpieg… Chłopiec na posyłki dwóch niezwykle wymagających panów… Weteran wojny czarodziejów… Morderca… Ten, który zmienił strony… Oczyszczony z zarzutów… Morderca Albusa Dumbledore'a, największego czarodzieja wszech czasów… Ostatni dziedzic Snape'ów… Uhonorowany Orderem Merlina Pierwszej Klasy, za zasługi na wojnie… Sukinsyn… Ten, który nigdy nie doświadczył prawdziwej miłości… Niesamowicie inteligentny czarodziej… Mistrz Eliksirów… Mógłby wiele wymieniać. Ale żadna z tych odpowiedzi nie chciała przecisnąć mu się przez gardło. Czuł, że tylko jedna jest odpowiednia.

Wyciągnął rękę, żeby się przedstawić.

- Jestem Severus – powiedział. Czas zacząć wszystko od nowa.


End file.
